


Dark Blue Suits

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prom is coming up, but Dan's plan is to play video games and eat cookies. Phil has a different plan.





	Dark Blue Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is really cute and also apparently I just like writing in this kind of time progression format. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dan was standing by his locker, wondering whether to bother bringing home the books he needed to do his homework or if he should just do it during class tomorrow. “Hey Dan!” Phil greeted him.

Dan jumped, not realizing Phil was there. “Hey Phil. Are we going to your house today?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Dan cast one last look at all of his books in his locker, before slamming it shut in favor of spending the afternoon with Phil.

Phil shouldered his backpack, and led the way towards his house, as if Dan didn’t know where it was. He spent so much time at Phil’s house that it might as well be his house as well. In his mind, he almost considered it his house. 

Phil was currently telling him about the ducks he saw on the way to school that morning. Phil babbled, “...you don’t get it Dan! It was so cool! There were both yellow and gray ducks, but they were organized. Like they knew what color they were so they made a pattern of it. They were alternating colors. But that wasn’t the weirdest part! They all walked up to this guy who…”

Before Phil could tell Dan about what happen between the ducks and the guy, Dan had to physically pull him towards his house, which he hadn’t noticed that they’d arrived. 

They entered the house, greeting Mr. and Ms. Lester, before heading to Phil’s room. When they were both sat on Phil’s bed (which occasionally was Dan’s bed as well), Dan couldn’t help but feel that Phil was distracted. Although he did sometimes get wrapped up in his stories, he’d never been so distracted as to not notice when he’d arrived at his house. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dan asked, “Phil are you ok? You seem a bit distracted today.”

Phil turned to look at Dan, noticing how genuinely concerned he looked. He paused for a few moments before replying, “Oh I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

That only made Dan more concerned. Was it bullies again? The assholes at school never left Phil alone. They’d stopped bothering him while Dan was around, but that was only because Dan nearly knocked someone unconscious once. Without the threat of Dan, they still bothered Phil. 

“Was it the bullies again? I’ll knock their stupid, oversized...” Dan’s sentence was cut off by Phil shushing him. 

“No it wasn’t them Dan,” Phil paused, staring at his hands and taking a deep breath before continuing, “It’s just… Well uh Prom’s coming up and uh…”

Dan was relieved it wasn’t the bullies again, but what did Phil mean? Prom was coming up but neither of them were planning on going, choosing instead to eat cookies and play video games under a blanket fort. “And?” he prompted.

Phil stuttered, “Well uh would you wanna go with me?”

“To Prom?”

“You know what nevermind it was stupid to even ask just forget I ever…”

Phil’s rambling was cut off by Dan’s mouth on his. But as soon as it began, it was over, and Dan was sitting in front of him staring at him like he was an idiot, which he was.

“Of course yes, Phil!” Dan nearly screamed. So maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to kiss Phil, but with the way Phil was looking at him like he was the whole world was the best thing he could have asked for. And when Phil touched his lips as if to check they were working, Dan couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he was.

He knew for a fact that this wasn’t Phil’s first kiss, but it might as well have been with how he looked at Dan. And then it was Dan’s turn to be surprised as Phil kissed him, and the whole world melted away.

 

Dan was standing in front of a mirror, fidgeting nervously with his collar. As excited as he was to go to Prom with Phil, he’d pass on wearing the suit. It was a dark blue, and as nice as the color was, it didn’t suit him in his opinion. But Phil wanted to wear matching suits, so here he was in a dark blue suit waiting for Phil, who was also wearing a dark blue suit.

When the doorbell rang, Dan cast one last look at himself before going to answer the door. Waiting outside was Phil, looking as breathtaking as ever. Dark blue was Phil’s color, it appeared. As Phil offered him his hand, Dan leaned in for a small peck on the cheek before taking his hand and allowing Phil to lead him to the waiting car.

So what if they got a few stares as the walked in hand in hand? Dan could take all the stares in the world if it meant Phil was his. And for tonight and all of the rest of the nights, Phil would be his. He’d make sure of it.

For nearly 30 minutes, they’d stood on the outskirts of the dance floor, talking to people and snacking. But when a slow song came on, Phil yanked him onto the dance floor, insisting that they slow dance the way they do in movies. And as much as Dan didn’t like dancing, he couldn’t find it in his heart to resist the way Phil was looking at him. And Dan knew that he was lost.

 

Phil had insisted. He had even used “the look” and of course Dan caved. But as he looked at himself in the mirror, he still couldn’t believe that he was getting married in a blue suit. Sure they’d match, but why did Phil have to choose the color? 

At least he’d get to see him in a blue suit again.

And when they were slow dancing once again, when Phil was looking at him like that once again, Dan knew he’d found his home. His home was Phil, and he’d keep it that way for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
